Long Way down from the Pedestal
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *First time Bond fic* M has been taken by a mysterious person from her past. The events of the past cannot be ignored nor buried as she will now find out and now revenge is at hand. The head of MI6 is isolated, alone and will feel the rapture of vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first attempt at a Bond fic so don't kill me! _

_Massive shout out and thanks to Lady Duchess for playing 'ping pong' with ideas, offering encouragement and generally putting up with annoying emails ;)_

_Okay so I own nothing. Please ignore any/all spelling and grammar mistakes - hope these won't distract from the overall fic and do try keep these to the absolute minimal. Apologies for the incredibly short chapter but lack of time and want to see what you guys thought before pushing on, if it's any good._

_And finally, I have no idea where this fic will lead and/or what skeletons will jump out of the closet, lack of proper planning is my downfall so as you can gather, I'm a 'fly by the seat of your pants' writer._

_This may seem familiar as it's posted on Ao3 under my other pen name ;)_

_Enjoy x_

Chapter One - Taken

She blinked several times but still the ink darkness remained, her thoughts were equally as heavy. Her mind had polluted by an unknown entity which polluted and prevented her normally clear cut and logical mind from any coherent thoughts.

Slowly, her fragile head rolled to the side, the simple task of movement was exhausting and caused a sudden wave of nausea.

The sickening sensation reluctantly settled but knew that any movement could instantly encourage the nausea and dizziness to return.

_'Am I dreaming?'_

Weakly, she licked her cracked lips and winced as the fragile skin easily split which caused her to grimace at the familiar taste of blood that momentarily distracted her from the darkened and unknown surroundings.

Concealed within the darkness, he sat in the corner and contently observed the weak woman who was once the epitome of power and commanding strategist that had the burdening weight of responsibility regarding the safety and security of Great Britain and population upon her shoulders but now, in comparison, she was a shell of her former self as she was completely powerless and oblivious to what _he _had planned for her.

It was time.

The intravenous line was primed with saline before roughly inserted into a bloodied cannula that had been previously inserted as she lay unconscious. The same rough hands gripped her dirty shirt and viciously pulled, sending an explosion of buttons over the room and exposed her skin to the cool air, her skin reacted instantly to the cool air which caused a wave of goosebumps to caress her pale, trembling skin.

She murmured, her mind still lost somewhere in a drunken like haze of the sedative that had been introduced into her system. She felt something cold, forcefully pressed against her chest, through the thick fog she was unable to focus on the looming figure that towered over her. Attached to her chest was a three-lead electrocardiogram that was linked onto a monitor, the rhythm of her heart danced upon the screen while the sound of her steady heartbeat began to emanate within the confines of the silence.

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey!" cooed his voice, close to her ear, toying with her

Her head heavily rolled towards the direction of the voice, she fought to keep her eyes open.

"It's almost a sad sight to behold. To think that the head of MI6 has been rendered indisposed of..."

She licked her dry lips again, "We...we...do not...negotiate with...terrorists." her hoarse voice barely intelligible

A firm grip suddenly tightened around her neck, applying just enough pressure to cause her heart rate to increase as the monitor alarmed at the sudden change, her entire body felt impossibly heavy to move.

"But...I already have what I want."

"They...will hunt...you down...you will never...get...get away...with...this." she strained her voice

"It will be _my _pleasure to break you...I _will _break you!"

She managed to shake her head in disagreement, against his grip, "I...will...resist."

He smirked, "I do enjoy a challenge." He purred

* * *

His hand toyed with each pre-filled syringe, each rested on a small tray, clearly he was undecided as to which of the syringes to begin with before he glanced at his most precious possession, as she appeared to have succumbed to the remaining sedative that continued to circulate within her system and mentally formed calculations as to how much time remained before the drug would be completely out of her system.

Again, he observed her, keenly watching her from across the cold room while the monitor remained unchanged and smiled, it was only a matter of time before she woke up and soon he would have his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Should have mentioned that fic takes place as a semi AU and between Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace._

Chapter Two – Revenge is a dish best served...

"I said; get your filthy hand off me." She repeated with a certain edge to her voice

His hand gently squeezed her leg as if to emphasise his power and dominance that he now held over her as long as she remained restrained then she was in essence, powerless.

A wicked smile similar to the Grinch slowly appeared, after all it had taken years in order to construct and orchestrate a flawless plan, down to the smallest of details and now he could begin the next step which was to first get under her skin, to irritate like a stubborn splinter then to infiltrate her mind in order to finally break her and although, he knew of the mammoth task which lay ahead of him. He knew that all agents were trained to take secrets and delicate information to their death and M was no different.

Despite, the fact that she was older than the usual field agents and had become accustomed to her desk job, behind the safety of her agents, security and impervious building of MI6, he was confident that he could break her, all he required was time, after all M was just another female and to him, females were the weaker species.

She licked her dry, cracked lips, "They won't rest...they will hunt you down and bring you to justice...just I hope that I'm there to see you beg." Her voice continued to sound hoarse

He continued to appear confident, her words had no effect on him, "My dear, it is quite simple."

M raised an eyebrow as if questioning or undermining him and turned her head away. He clenched his jaws tightly and grabbed her, forcing her to look at him.

"This is all your own doing...you do remember Italy don't you?"

She grimaced as his vice like grip continued to hold her in place and forced her to look at him.

"However, I was able to escape but the same cannot be said for you."

* * *

Tanner paced the room, his superficial injuries had been examined and treated but the accident had caused some bruising which resulted in a temporary limp but despite medical advice, he continued to limp back and forth as he attempted to use the pain as a distraction, in order to keep his mind preoccupied as guilt started to fester.

"Tanner, you need to rest and conserve your energy." Attempted Eve

"I can't just wait here and do nothing...I allowed this to happen, if only..."

"You'll drive yourself insane, over thinking all those 'what if' scenarios." Interrupted Eve

"We have nothing...yet. No organisation has stepped forward to claim responsibility," announced Mallory as he entered the office, "Although we have apprehended one of the men responsible...thanks to you, Tanner."

Tanner and Eve exchanged the same expression and reluctantly Tanner felt his conscience ease but only slightly.

"We will interrogate him, run him through our system and hope we get a hit on known associates." Finished Mallory with a hint of optimism

The room suddenly fell into a heavy silence as everyone slowly turned their attention towards James, who sat in the corner and appeared subdued since they had all arrived back at MI6 headquarters for a briefing regarding the earlier events of the day while a separate team had been briefed, their objectives were to acquire and analyse the CCTV footage the surrounding area where Tanner and M were attacked.

"Is there anything you'd like to add, Bond?"

* * *

"Look around you," he gestured grandly with his hands while his eyes twinkled with a sickening gleam, "There is only you and I...no distractions, double agents...nothing."

He stood from the chair and turned his attention to the metal tray which displayed a series of prefilled syringes, to be completely spoilt for choice as to where to begin.

"The only comfort you have is all up here," he announced and tapper his temple, "Nothing but your pathetic dreams...the dreams of escape or some over the top and elaborate rescue from your precious government is your only hope."

M shook her head, "I have every faith in my agents and their abilities...they will find you and I hope that I'm there when that happens."

"How very bold of you to say so, M _but _it is nothing but a tragic attempt to delude yourself of the inevitable...you will pay dearly for what you did to me, pure and simple."

He closed off the saline drip that maintained her hydration and primed the syringe before he abruptly paused.

"Any final words before you drift into the dark abyss?"

M leaned forward, "Go to hell!" She spat with venom

He sighed contently, "This will be quite the show for me and I expect that it will be an experience for you...after all I have high expectations of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Close

M pulled forcibly against the restraints which kept her bound and in essence powerless as he towered over her, his identity remained obscured from her blurred vision as the effects of the sedative lingered in her system.

He secured her arm roughly and pushed the syringe into the blooded cannula which caused her to wince; she inhaled through clenched teeth. The clear contents of the syringe entered her vein with an immediate response as the syrup like liquid felt cool as it traveled up her arm and for a brief moment, panic flickered within her normally ice cold stare.

The momentary lapse and show of vulnerability did not go unnoticed and he carefully decided to dissect the inadvertent weakness, perhaps get into her head and mentally incapacitate her although this itself would be a challenge to which he readily accepted.

"It is a powerful substance," he indicated to the empty syringe which was now useless to him having served its single purpose and carelessly tossed it across the concrete floor, "Unfortunately, this is merely a sample of what is to come and it will not fasten your demise."

Her head felt incredibly heavy and increasingly difficult to move, her mouth suddenly dried and prevented the sound of her voice to form protest a sarcastic retort or an idle threat. Her vision swayed as if she was intoxicated but M continued to resist the effects of the drug and would not surrender willingly.

He observed his handiwork, genuinely surprised that the older woman was able to remain conscious and endure against the drug but regardless of her struggle, he smirked wickedly after all the time and expense he had spent to ensure that M would be alone, separated from her security and completely isolated especially after their last encounter, he wanted her to experience the similar situation only this time their roles were reversed.

His grip tightened on the brass handle of his cane and he muttered a barrage of curse words under his breath as he wanted to savoir the moment of a helpless M but instead he would have to depart for a brief moment.

M flinched with fright as he appeared suddenly from her peripheral vision that swirled in a colorful kaleidoscope of distorted images, his breath softly caressed her ear as the overwhelming scent of stale body odor and cigarettes assaulted her nostrils and she turned away from him.

"This is a taste of your own medicine, call it retribution...what you and your precious MI6 did to me."

M could feel herself falling into the hypnotic and lulling arms of the unknown substance, she weakly protested silently but the darkness beckoned her and like Alice in Wonderland, she tumbled into the ink blackness of the downward spiral as she finally succumbed, her eyes rolled rapidly beneath closed eyelids as her cracked lips parted and occasionally murmured.

His hand trembled violently as he struggled to open the prescription bottle one handed, desperate for the momentary realize from the continuous agony. The leg injury sustained from a botched interrogation, served as a permanent reminder and unresolved issue that somehow MI6 were able to deploy a double-00 agent to capture and haul him in for questioning along with breaching his human rights and his leg never completely recovered as he was now dependent to the strong medication and was disfigured due to the failed operations to repair the damage and the post-operative complications and infection of his wound.

The current sight of M was of little compensation to him after the length recovery and months of planning to ensure his revenge and justice was swift and satisfying.

Greedily, he swallowed three capsules and gulped hungrily at a glass of water to ease the smooth transition of his medication, he frowned that his pain was distracting him from the source of his ongoing misery. His jaw tensed, teeth grinding furiously at the very sight of the unconscious woman as she appeared helpless and frail although he knew from first hand experience just what she was truly capable of but without her trusted bodyguards and safety within the impressive MI6 fortress, she had been reduced to nothing.

His mobile phone vibrated from within his jacket pocket and momentarily distracted him from the absentminded daydream in which he fantasized about several scenarios which all commonly depicted M in pain and the reward of hearing her scream for mercy, something that she had not shown him.

"Now, is _not _a good time to interrupt!" He barked in response to answering the call

He pause briefly as he contemplated merely ending the phone call but a few choice words instantly caught his attention and he was intrigued by the offer. His facial feature relaxed and he forced himself through the pain, his foot shuffled across the rough cement ground and observed the once impervious woman who ran the security of the country from the shadows, the secret world of espionage and even key details where kept from the Prime Minister and lower ranks of those within MI6.

"Yes, you do indeed have my full attention...now," he paused, "Perhaps, I did not make myself clear...or would you think of me as a liar? In order to prove just how authentic my claim is, I can very easily demonstrate and then we can discuss _my _terms!"

The brief call ended and he painfully took a few labored steps before aiming his iPhone and pressed a button, the trademark click sounded loudly and he quickly forwarded the picture of the unconscious head of MI6 onto the caller.


End file.
